There are several neurological diseases that are characterized by certain electrical discharges that can permeate throughout the brain causing certain human dysfunctions such as an epileptic seizure or a migraine headache.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/957,869 by Fischell et al (which is included herein by reference) there is described an implantable system that uses electrical stimulation for the treatment of neurological diseases such as epilepsy or migraine headache. However, the Fischell et al application does not describe in detail the configuration of electrodes that are best suited for stimulation of brain tissue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,075 by Liss, et al, several brain electrodes are described, but Liss does not envision any combination of brain surface electrodes with deep brain electrodes for optimizing the flow path for electrical currents for the treatment of neurological diseases.